


Crossing Over

by Hieiko



Series: Sweet William, Wicked Spike [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. During the battle, Spike takes a side trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

> Because they just had to meet, alright?

The battle was hopeless. Fists and fangs, back against the wall... so when Spike got yanked into the ominous-looking portal, he had expected an uglier battle.

Instead, he found himself surrounded by numerous demons... in _pieces_. And harmless sunlight was shining down on him. It actually seemed normal that he was being held at swordpoint by a... boy? No, this was another demon.

Blood red eyes glared at Spike in contempt. Eventually, the boy lowered his sword. "You're human," he spat.

Spike's jaw dropped.

Gesturing towards a portal, the boy stated flatly, "Return to your own world."

Shocked, Spike went.


End file.
